Boruto
by Cliffan
Summary: ¡A Sarada nunca le iba a gustar Bolt! ¡Jamás, jamás! Leve BoltxSarada. SasuSaku embarrado. ¡Felicidades al fandom!


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Post manga.**

* * *

**BORUTO**

_Capítulo Único_

Sarada mira a lo lejos a Bolt. No es que Bolt le guste o siquiera que le llame la atención. Simplemente Bolt se entromete en su camino y ella está interesada en los chicos... no en los chicos necesariamente, sino en por qué no hay chicos tan asombrosos como su padre. Sí; es eso.

De lo que ha observado, es que Bolt es el más idiota e irritante de todos los niños. Siempre está tratando de llamar la atención, es escandaloso, tonto y flojo. No realiza sus tareas, no responde correctamente las preguntas del profesor Aburame y sus calificaciones son terribles. De hecho, Bolt tiene tantos defectos que a Sarada le es difícil numerarlos todos.

—Vamos a ir casa del hokage para la cena —dice su madre, Sakura una tarde mientras se quita el mandil con el que limpiaba la casa—. Hinata nos ha invitado.

Sarada frunce la boca en un disgustado puchero y mira a su madre con gesto severo.

—Bolt no estará ahí, ¿cierto? —pregunta, aunque sabe ya la respuesta de antemano. Es sólo que esperaba confirmar.

—Por supuesto que estará. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ver cómo se contrae el ceño de Sarada es toda la respuesta que su madre necesita.

—¿Todavía no se llevan bien? ¡Están en la misma clase de la Academia!

—No puedo llevarme bien con un niño como él —se queja Sarada—. Es tonto, ruidoso, torpe, molesto, ridículo; un payaso y un rebelde. Además, siempre está haciendo caras extrañas, y vaga por todo tipo de lugares estrechos y altos creando caos. Su voz es muy alta y siempre tiene suciedad en su ropa. No hay una cosa que me guste de él. No importa que sea hijo del hokage.

Sakura mira fijamente a su hija por cuestión de un segundo, luego se echa a reír a carcajadas.

—Pues, Sarada —dice la madre cuando por fin logra contener la risa—, para ser un niño que odias tanto le prestas demasiada atención.

Sarada abre la boca para rebatir, pero acaba cerrándola como un pez varias veces antes de decir algo coherente.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se exalta ella, quien siempre ha sido una niña muy calmada y controladora de sus emociones.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas —dice su madre displicentemente con un gesto de mano—. Sólo no le digas a tu padre, puede que no le haga mucha gracia.

—¿Qué no me va a hacer mucha gracia? —dice el padre de Sarada, Sasuke, quien ha llegado repentinamente a la casa.

—Pregúntale a tu hija —dice Sakura juguetonamente, mirando a Sarada, que comienza a molestarse de verdad.

Sasuke mira a Sarada sin preguntar, pero exigiendo con la mirada.

—Sólo le decía a mamá que Bolt es molesto —responde honestamente—. Pero me ha acusado de ponerle mucha atención y luego se ha echado a reír.

En ese momento, Sakura volvió a reír en voz alta, agarrando su estómago, tratando de contener la risa. ¡Su hija tan inocente!

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo —dice Sasuke con severidad mirando a Sarada, aunque ella no entiende por qué. Luego pasa la mirada a su esposa, que sigue riendo sobre el sofá—. Para de reír. No tiene gracia.

Sakura ríe un poco más fuerte. Sarada frunce más su ceño al igual que Sasuke.

—Ya. Ya —Sakura intenta parar de reír, lo logra difícilmente—. Me pregunto qué dirá Naruto de esto. Seremos familia del séptimo hokage.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Sakura!

La mujer sigue riendo.

—¡A mí no me gusta Bolt! ¡Nunca me va a gustar! ¡Te he dicho que es una molestia!

Su padre parece reaccionar ante la palabra 'molestia' y las mejillas arreboladas de su hija. Entonces sus hombros se caen y parece derrotado.

—Familia del hokage —dice con una terrible voz pesarosa.

A Sarada le entran ganas de llorar. ¡A ella no le gusta Bolt! ¡No le va a gustar ni mañana ni en un millón de años! ¡Ella jamás será parte de la familia del séptimo hokage! Bolt es tonto, tonto, tonto. Jamás se va a enamorar de él. Es más, ni siquiera le va a agradar.

Diez años después, Sarada se va a comer sus palabras cuando su madre la eche de cabeza en una reunión familiar en casa de su suegro, el séptimo hokage.

* * *

**Lo escribí en el cel mientras estaba en el gym haciendo spinning después de una larga charla con mi hermana sobre Boruto y Salada (en algunas traducciones fail xD) llena de chistes malos. No sé cómo escribí tanto.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos! ¡Nos leemos en la actualización por mi cumpleaños!**

**PD: ¡Por fin pude escribir un flash forward decente!**


End file.
